blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bitoku
Bitoku is a fox beastkin and the second-in-command to Liberation Sector Red Thunder mercenary group. Information Bitoku was a young girl who lived a normal life until the NOS had attacked, her parents having her hurry off on her own, she eventually felt lost and tried to return home. Being stopped by A man with a plague mask. The man tried attacking her until someone came to her aid and made escape with Bitoku. The person who saved Bitoku revealed himself to be a beastkin, as well as a mercenary leader. Bitoku told him everything that that had conspired before he saved her. The beastkin, introducing himself as Mujihi Mazio offered her a home under his wing in the Liberation Sector Zero's Red Thunder division. Bitoku accepted thios position, mostly due to having possibly no home to go back to, as well as the fact she saw Mujihi as a father-figure and brother-like figure. Season 1 Bitoku first appeared in Episode 10 of season one. In her first moments she manages to clear up the situation between Mujihi and Nex, diffusing the tension between the two. She also has a degree of a friendly demeanor towards Myri, showing anger when Valetha threatens to kill her, causing her to flip out at her. She then appears in a later episode helping Byakai while Mujihi holds off Fasado. Episode 15 she appears with Mujihi trying to get into the closed sector. Avoiding being nearly discovered by the NOS soldiers guarding the area. Zerde causing her to go on alert she tries to avoid fighting while in contact with Nicaiah. The following episode has her encounter Zaezel, Mujihi tries to protect her by ordering for her escape, she denies the orders and attempts to save him, Sylar appearing to try and fight Zaezel, despite the latter's unwillingness as he appears. Personality Bitoku is a serious beastkin with little to any want for distractions in her way. She is known to handle a task in any way possible until she completes it. She is complying to Mujihi due to their past interactions, but is willing to point out his flaws should Mujihi get ahead of himself. She also seems to be nice to Nicaiah, who she sees as a mother figure. She seems to take her orders with respect, yet always finds a way to bend them to her advantage. She seems to show great resent for Valetha, to the point of calling her a "skank". Powers and Abilities As a beastkin, Bitoku as a strong sense of smell and hearing. She doesn't tend to use her brute strength in favor of her ice-based weapon "Toketsu gantoretto". She seems to use grabs and close range blasts of ice to fight her opponents, in contrast to Mujihi's long ranged elemental barrages and rare close-up battles with his weapon and chaotic element. Musical Themes *Hailing Icicles - Bitoku's regular theme *Snowflakes of Hope - Shared Vocal theme with Mujihi Trivia Other Appearances Distorted Sequence Navigation Category:Beastkin Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Category:LSZ Category:EvoBlaze Category:0th Sector Category:Mercenaries Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters